The hidden passageway
by WeirdAndAwesome
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot. James/Lily. Written with a random stranger on Omegle.


Hello everyone! I wrote this little one-shot on Omegle with a random stranger. He/she disconnected later and I copied it. After a bit of editing I decided to post it online. Thank you stranger and to my lovely unofficial beta Slytherin-Scene-Sweetie! Go check her out! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lily was sitting in a windowsill in the corridor. It was past curfew and she had her nose in a book when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw James potter walking towards her, hoping he wouldn't notice her, she turned back to her book.

"Hiding behind the alcoves won't help you. I noticed you." he said grinning.

"What do you want, James?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Hey, hey. Don't talk to me in that tone. I just wanted to say hi." he gave her one of his very famous grins.

"Really? Well, you've said hello, now please leave me be. Would you mind?" she said.

"Fine. I will leave you but I think you would like to now that Professor McGonagoll is coming right this way. Still want me to leave? Come on Lily, you know only I can get you out of trouble. I know all the secret passages." he winked at her.

Lily became still. "Fine," she grumbled. "Just because I don't want to get in trouble," she said, getting up and grabbing her book. "Let's go."

James grinned and started walking forward. "Right around this corner, there's a tapestry leading straight into the Gryffindor common room. It's a bit long but it's worth it." He motioned her to follow him and entered it just as footsteps could be heard nearby.

Lily's breath quickened. "Hurry up," she said, pushing him forward. The passageway closed behind her just as the footsteps walked by. She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! Now, start walking," she told him straightening up and realizing how small the passage was and how close they were.

He stumbled forward but regained his balance quickly. "Okay.. um let's go." They started walking up the stairs, coughing every now and them because it was pretty stuffy in there. The passage way narrowed even more and now their elbows weren't just constantly bumping against each other, they were practically hugging each other.

"James, why is this passage so small," she asked, blushing at the contact. "Are we almost there?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't pick this one on purpose. I haven't been through this one for good 2 years and it seems that I've grown quite a lot." he said while carefully lowering his head so he doesn't hit the ceiling. "Yea, it's right there." he pointed in the distance about 10 meters away.

"Good. I can't be in this small space with you any longer," she said. "It's so small. And couldn't you have chosen a different passage?"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Jeez, I was just trying to save you from a week long detention." he said shaking his head. "This was the closest one.."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess, I'm just a bit angry an upset because of what Severus said today..."

"What did Snivellus say to you? I will kill him, just tell me!" he looked at her angry but worriedly.

"James, it was nothing," she told him, trying not to cry.

"No Lily, tell me please!" he stopped her and looked her in the eyes. He slowly cupped her face and lifted her chin.

"James, he called me a mudblood..." she whispered, closing her eyes ad letting the tears fall.

"WHAT? I'L KILL HIM." he spat out. He then turned back to Lily, biting his lip. His thumb grazed her cheeks, wiping the tears. "Don't cry. Please" he said in a shaky breath. "You're an amazing witch. You're one of the best students in the history of Hogwarts. It doesn't matter your parents were muggles. You should be proud of your family. Okay? You're amazing Lily, you hear me? I think you're amazing and so should you." One tear fell down his cheek and his eyes were on her.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at him. "James, don't hurt him. Promise you won't. You can't get into trouble, not for me. And thank you. Thank you for saying that. No ones ever told me that, and you've made me feel so...special just now." she noticed the tear falling down his face. "Why are you crying, though, James?" she asked him, wiping his tear.

James sighed deeply, looking away from her. "It's nothing. Forget it."  
"And fine.. I won't hurt him but under one condition. He needs to apologise to you. I want to hear it. Okay Lily?" He gazed into her eyes, unconsciously taking a step towards her. They were now standing in the middle of the passageway very close to each other. James's hand was in Lily's and his other was one on her cheek. He grazed his thumb once more over her smooth porcelain skin and slightly tilted his head.

Lily shivered. "James, he doesn't have to. And I want you to tell me. It's obviously not nothing," she whispered, staring at him and how close he was. "James," she whispered, leaning in closer to him and tilting her head upwards.

"Not now.. I just.. I can't. Not here, okay?" he whispered back. His hand went behind her neck and slowly pushed her towards him. He bent a little and he could feel her elaborated breaths on him. Suddenly his lips grazed hers and everything in his mind went blank. Her lips were soft and warm, inviting him for more. He deepened the kiss.

There was nothing on Lily's mind other than the fact that she was kissing James Potter. His lips were sweet on hers, filled with want. She felt him deepen the kiss and she eagerly replies with the same force, grabbing his head and pulling him in closer to her, parting her mouth a bit.

He put his hand on her waist and pushed her forward. He stopped when they reached a wall. He pushed his body against her, feeling her curves. He slowly started trailing her jaw with small kisses and moved down to her neck. He sucked on her collarbone, while she made the sweetest little noises. Her back on the wall, and James's lips on her neck caused her to let out little moans of pleasure and squeaks at this. She felt so much pleasure in this and after a minute she felt his lips leave neck and heard him chuckle. Lily's eyes opened and she placed a hand on her neck. She knew he had left a hickey. "James!" she cried indignantly.

"What?" he chuckled. "You know you love it?" he winked at her. He gave her another soft kiss on the lips.  
"Do you want to continue our little randez vous or do you wanna get back to you book there?" he pointed at the forgotten book on the floor.  
"You know I don't want to pressure you into anything." he said seriously. "I really like you Lily, even though I act like a real jerk sometimes." he smiled at her, insecurely.

"Mhmm...I think I like my book better," she joked. "And thank you. You are a real gentleman to me, James. Except for this," she said pointing at her neck. "And is Mr. Potter insecure?" she asked. "Well he shouldn't be. You're incredible. A sweetheart, a gentleman, smart, mischievous, great at Quidditch, and too sweet to be true!" she told him, kissing him.

"Maybe I will ditch my book for the night," she winked.

He gladly kissed back. "Oh will you now?" he mischievously winked back. "Do you feel like staying in this dusty hallway? It's pretty late, the common room might be empty." he asked looking around.

"Well then lets go. We want privacy and I don't really fancy a snog in a dusty passageway."

"Woah, classy Lily said the word snog?" James dramatically gasped and clutched his chest, his hand over his forehead.  
"Shut it, you." she giggled. James took a few more steps forward and tapped his wand on the few bricks in front of him. The passageway opened and there was tapestry hanging down. He cautiously peered his head and looked around.

"Anyone out there?" she asked eagerly, wanting to get back to what they had been doing previously.

"Unfortunately, yeah. It's Sirius and Remus. Do you want me to go out and try to get them to go away? They might suspect something though." he bit his lip.

She nodded. "Yeah. I wanna spend time with you right now," she said seductively. "Get rid of them, James."

He just looked at her in surprise. "Yes ma'am." he grinned.  
He quietly stepped out and walked over to Sirius and Remus. They didn't notice him until he was standing right beside them.  
"Hey Padfoot, hey Moony. What are you up to?" asked James, tapping his foot nervously.

"Nothing. We've been waiting for you actually. Where have you been?" Remus asked. "Yeah. Woke up and you weren't here. What were- is that lipstick on you?" Sirius asked him getting up.

"Oh I've been just walk-WHAT? NO!" James took a step backwards, raising his hands in defense.  
"Yes, it is! It's all over your face! And your clothes is crumbled too!" Sirius took a step towards him, pointing at his loose shirt collar.

"Prongs, what have you been up to tonight?" Remus asked him knowingly.

"And your lips look a bit bigger..." Sirius pointed out.

"His lips, indeed do look a bit puffy, don't you think Sirius?" Remus said chuckling.  
"Why yes Remus. Like he has been SNOGGING all night long!" Sirius grinned.

Lily could here all of this and hoped the boys wouldn't find her. She blushed red as well. "Where is this girl, eh Prongs?" Sirius asked. "What house is she from?" Remus asked.

"Uhh, what girl? There isn't a girl. Shut up." he stuttered nervously.

At that moment Lily took a deep breath and accidentally breathed in some dust. Her throat started to tighten and she knew she had to cough.

Lily couldn't help it. The dust was going to make her cough. And before she had the chance to cast a silencing charm, she let out a cough and a sneeze. "I think I found her," Sirius smiled mischievously and walking to the tapestry.

"Hey, Sirius. Remus." she said blushing. "Nice night for a stroll in a passageway, right?"

"So it was Lily Evans, huh?" Sirius laughed. "Who would have known." Remus chuckled.

She just kept looking down at her feet.

"Let's see what we have here.. Two people both with very crumbled clothes, a girl with a hickey and a boy with lipstick smudged all over him. 2+2 is..." chuckled Remus.

"They were SNOGGING IN THE PASSAGEWAY!" Sirius yelled. "Who knew James would ever pluck up the courage," Remus said. Lily stood there blushing red. "We just kissed." she mumbled.

"Suuure.. you just kissed." Sirius winked at her.  
"Hey Padfoot, why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone and head to the dorms?" asked Remus grinning.  
"All righty but you two better behave." he said and exited the common room followed by Remus.

"Well that went well.." said James chuckling.

Lily giggled. "Yeah. It could have been worse, though," she said walking up to James.

"Indeed it could." he said, sneaking a hand around her waist.

She laughed. "Yeah. The whole Gryffindor house could have heard." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And what do you propose we do now?" he asked mischievously.

"Well. I don't know if you know this. But I do get jealous when people touch what's mine or want it. So I think, I'll return the favor you gave me earlier, right...here," she said placing her lips on his neck and gently sucking and biting.

James threw his head back, his mouth slightly open. Her lips were so soft, gently moving against his skin. He moaned quietly.

Lily smirked knowing she had caused him this pleasure. After a while she pulled back and admired her work. "There. No every girl will know you're taken," she said proudly.

"Who's elses would I be? You're the one and only." he looked her in the eyes, smiling sweetly.

Lily smiled. "One and only. I like the sound of that, James. And you are mine. My forever," she whispered staring at his eyes.

"Getting possessive, are we Lily?" he smirked at her.  
"Yes, I am yours forever and ever." he stuck his tongue out.  
"How about that snog session you promised me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Lily smiled at him. "Why not," she whispered seductively, pulling him in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! If you did, leave a review! :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
